


Ecstasy

by Auty_Ren



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cum Play, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Slight World-Building, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Who would've thought you would grow to love your life in Dorne? You never would have thought you'd find a single reason to stay, let alone two.
Relationships: Ellaria Sand/Reader, Ellaria Sand/You, Oberyn Martell/ Ellaria Sand/You, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about GOT, so I hope the crumbs of world-building that I’ve sprinkled in here make sense. I’ve never written for a Pedro Pascal character that wasn’t Mando, so I’m nervous/excited about this. I had no idea an 800-word drabble would turn into an almost 3k fic but here we go. Enjoy.
> 
> \-------  
> paragraph breaks like this ^^^, are flashback/memories  
> \-------
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr: auty-ren

\--------  
“My beautiful girls.”

His smile beamed at you from across the room, the moonlight bathing him in a beautiful glow as he walked towards the two of you, his head cocked to the side as he studied you both. You greeted him with your smile, the mere sight of your prince stoking the excitement that churned in your stomach and hollowed your chest. You were lounging with Ellaria, your back resting on her chest as she played with the ends of your hair. She almost seemed unaffected by Oberyn's presence, her attention still on you as she curled her arm around you, brushing her fingertips as across your jaw; but you saw the smile she wore, how she looked at him from the corner of her eye, she was as happy to see him as you were.

“I thought I might find you here.”

He sat on the edge of the chaise you and Ellaria were laying on, his face cast in a blue glow as he looked at the two of you.

“I stole her away from all of those stiff bastards,” Ellaria said matter of factly, her fingers thread through your hair, slowly untangling the curls that had been made-up for the party. 

“We've been hiding here ever since.”

She ran her finger along the bridge of your nose, laughing at the way it scrunched up in response. 

“She spoils me,” you said, a giggle bursting through your lips as you looked up at Ellaria, watching as she tried to mimic the face you had made.

You looked back at Oberyn as he grabbed your hand, bringing it to his mouth to place soft kisses on the back of your hand. His eyes bore into yours, intense and demanding but soft around the edges, his gaze was full of something you could only describe as adoration as he looked at the two of you.

“As she should.”  
\--------

Ellaria brushed away some hair that had fallen into your face, her touch gentle and warm as her hands explored your skin, knuckles dragging across your cheeks as she nuzzled into your hair.

“Look into his eyes while you suck his cock.”

Her voice was soft, her touch like the warm breezes of Dorne that filtered through the silk curtains hung in the windows. You obeyed her, your eyes flickering up to Oberyn, a low moan muffling around the length of his cock as you took in the sight of him. His mouth hung open slightly, moans falling from his lips with every gentle bob of your head. You hollow your cheeks, your tongue running along his length and swirling as you sucked his throbbing tip. His hips bucked slightly as he growled a curse, his fingers threading through your hair, gripping you tightly by the roots.

“Do you like the taste of your Prince's cock?”

Ellaria breathed in your ear, her nails scratching lightly at the coarse hair of Oberyn’s crotch. You could only moan in response, your eyes slipping closed as you worked your tongue on his sensitive tip, lapping at the sensitive spot that made his fingers pull almost painfully at your locks. You replaced your mouth with your hand as you watched Ellaria leave open-mouthed kisses on his hips, coming closer and closer to the thick curls that nestled at his base. She carefully guided your hand, removing it from his cock and replacing it with her own, she squeezed him and he groaned above you, his voice edged with a desperation that even the Red Viper himself couldn't hide.

“Do you think you could share, my love? Or are you too greedy?”

She licked languid strokes up his length, seemingly ignoring his comment with her eyes burning into yours. Your body felt like it was on fire, the flush on your face burning hotter with each second that passed with them. 

She took her mouth off of him, still keeping her grip but leaving the tip exposed as she jerked him slowly, sinful, wet sounds filling your ears from how soaked your combined mouths had left him. You almost hadn't waited for her invitation, moving closer to bring your face just a few inches away from his tip, Ellaria just a hairbreadth away from you. Her eyes had never left you, her gaze sometimes dipping down to run along the expanse of your neck and chest, but always returning to your face. You flicked your tongue out past your lips, barely brushing against the red, needy tip of Oberyn's cock. He groaned below you, moaning when both you and Ellaria placed your lips on his cock, Ellaria leaving open-mouthed kisses on his shaft with you swallowed the tip. You barely bobbed your head, focusing mainly on the movement of your tongue as you sucked him, your gaze meeting his as you remembered Ellaria’s earlier command.

Oberyn was falling apart beneath you, the unholiest of sounds dripping from his lips as he watched the two of you suck his cock. He throbbed against your tongue, the muscles of his legs tightening painfully as he chased his high, your names slipping from his tongue as his release spilled into your mouth. You kept your mouth on him, waiting as Ellaria milked every drop as she jerked her hand. She groaned as she looked at you, your eyes glazed with lust, and your mouth stuffed with your Prince's cock.

\-------  
“Do you like them?” You jumped at the sound of his voice, your mind instantly going defensive at the realization you had been found out, that you weren't able to sneak away from the other guests as you had planned.

You were met with a pair of dark eyes, beautiful and deep, and causing your face to hear with embarrassment. Your eyes flickered away from his gaze for only a moment, the main reason being the royal pendant that rested on his exposed chest.

“The flowers?” He asked you again, clarifying what he meant and you just gawked at him, still processing that you had been caught by none other than The Red Viper.

“They're beautiful.” You answered finally, your gaze falling to the ground as you bowed to him.

“Your highness.”

You kept your eyes trained on the ground, waiting for him to scold you for running off on your own, your stomach stirring with nervousness as you fiddled with the flower you picked from the bushes; the pedals a light pink and soft under your fingertips.

He said nothing, and you feared for the worst, your body naturally tensing when you sensed he was about to touch you. He hesitated for a moment, his brows knitting together and his teeth gritting at the thought of someone raising a hand to you. He gently tipped your chin with his finger, slowly bringing your gaze upwards until you met his eyes again.

You could only look at him, your eyes trying desperately to memorize every inch of the beautiful prince that stood before you.

“In the summer months, they truly bloom.” He broke the silence, plucking a flower from the bush and cradling it gently in his hand.

“Their colors are bright, I almost envy their beauty.”

He held it out for you to take, his fingers brushing against yours as you took it from his grasp. You looked down at the flower he chose, nearly identical to the one you held but the color a contrasting, deep red to the light pink one you had picked.

“I would love to see them.”

You admitted truthfully, your fingers caressing the petals and smiling at the softness you felt. You looked back up to find him staring at you, something about it causing your chest to hollow out and a sliver of excitement to shoot up your spine. You kept his gaze, part of you afraid if you looked, it would break whatever wonderful spell that had fallen over the two of you. When he spoke again it was quiet, something for just the two of you to hear, but he meant every word, his eyes flickering with determination and something else you couldn't quite pin down.

“Someday you will.”  
\-------

You kept your eyes on Oberyn, watching as he leaned back to his original seat, settling amongst the pillows and grabbing his cup of wine to sip. Ellaria pulled you closer, your legs straddling her thigh as you settled on her lap. She kissed you, effectively sucking every ounce of air from your lungs. You threaded your fingers in her dark hair, feeling the silk of her curls on your fingertips, causing her to moan in the kiss you shared. Your hips rocked into her, your mound grinding against her thigh as she deepened the kiss, nipping at your lips as she pulled away.

“You're such a filthy little girl.” she accused you, her eyes sparkling as she gripped your hips, grinding you harder against her, your clit dragging deliciously on the fabric of her robes.

She looked up at you through her lashes, her eyes dark and sparkling as she studied you, gaze falling slowly from your face and trailing down your neck. She ran a tentative finger over your throat, her nail scratching you lightly as she moved to your chest, your breasts spilling over the corset that still was trying to uphold your modesty. She pulls at the laces of your bodice, loosening them just enough that your nipples, peaked and aching from the arousal you felt, were exposed to her.

\-------  
“I never want to leave the shores of Dorne again.”  
\-------

“Isn’t she just divine?” She coos, batting her eyes in Oberyn’s direction, silently inviting him up from his relaxed seat at the top of their bed.

Ellaria nuzzles the side of your face, her lashes tickling your cheeks as she presses warm kisses to your cheeks. She reaches her arm out to Oberyn, her fingers still glistening with your slick as he grabbed her wrist. His tongue traced the pads of her fingers, eventually sucking the two digits into his mouth with a groan as his eyes slipped close. He pulled them from his mouth with a wet sound, his lips swollen and wet as he nearly whimpered.

“The sweetest treasure I have ever tasted.”

\-------  
“Then here is where you'll stay, my flower”  
\-------

-

\-------  
“Oberyn,” you scold him half-heartedly, biting your lip to stop the grin that was spreading across your face.

His hand gripped your thigh, bunching the fabric of your dress in his fist as he pulled it higher, the hem slowly lifting off the floor and exposing your legs.

“Oberyn.” You tried to be stern, the heat of your cheeks and smile that had donned your features betraying any bitterness in your tone.

“What is it, flower?” he purred, your nickname rolling off his tongue as he pressed his lips to your neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses to what skin he could reach.

Your eyes flickered to the entrance of the courtyard, watching as two guards passed by, leaving the two of you unnoticed as Oberyn started pulling you into his lap. He slid a hand under the material of your dress, warm, calloused hands that had become all too familiar snaked up your thigh. You grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements altogether, his brows knitting together as he looked at you.

“We can't,” you paused for a moment, your face burning with excitement at the thought of someone seeing the two of you. Your prince had already claimed you, countless times he had held the fabric of your existence in the palm of his hand, slowly ripping you apart in such delicious ways. He and Ellaria had brought you to inconceivable plains of ecstasy, but to do so in such a public place? It almost felt inappropriate but excited you nonetheless.

“My dear,” he chuckled, his beautiful eyes darkening as his tone dropped dangerously low.

“If by the end of my lifetime, I haven't fucked you on every inch of this palace then I have failed at pleasuring you.”  
\--------

You whimpered, burying your hands in the thick curls of Ellaria's hair, her face nuzzling the side of your neck as she left lazy kisses against your skin. You rocked your hips harder against her thigh, your eyes rolling into the back of your head at the delicious feeling of your clit dragging against her skin. 

“Come undone for me, my flower.” Her voice was breathless and low as she snaked a hand between your bodies, rocking her hips harder into you as she circled your clit. “Cum for me.”

You felt the pleasure snap at the bottom of your spine, warming spreading through your body and tingling your limbs as you writhed in her lap. A second pair of hands ran over your body, calloused and gentle as they traced up to your neck, pulling your head back until your lips collided with Oberyn's. He practically devoured you, his tongue invading your mouth and swallowing any moan that was left in your throat. His hand flexed over your neck, fingers digging slightly into the flesh as his arm wrapped around you.

“My turn.” He nearly growled, moving you until you straddled him, the two of you settling beside Ellaria, her fingers dipping into her cunt as she watched. He nearly impaled you on his cock, your walls still sensitive with the dying embers of your orgasm. His grip was bruising on your hips, his pace relentless as he fucked you like a man gone wild.

You were almost helpless beneath him, your fingers clawing at him, leaving deep, red marks across his chest. The sounds of your love-making and the pitiful whimpers that escaped your lips being the only sound that filled the room. You loved every moment of it, every drag of his cock inside of you, every slam of his hips into yours, every filthy word that spilled from his lips was like heaven. 

Ellaria stayed beside you, her hand reaching for yours and giving you a sweet squeeze. She kissed at your temple, her nose nuzzled into your hair and whispered sweet praises of how good you were, how well you took your Prince's cock. You're certain all of Dorne could hear you crying out, your body tensing as pleasure throbbed inside of you. He whispered something to you, the words falling to deaf ears as his weight pressed into you, trapping you underneath him as he spilled himself in your cunt. 

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, molding kisses into the golden skin your lips could reach, their names falling like a prayer from your lips.

-

“Did you get enough rest, my sweet flower?”

You stretched in your spot, your limbs tingling as they fought to wake up with the rest of you. The sun shone brightly through windows, your body warm from the sun that peeked around the curtains. Ellaria still laid asleep beside you, her face relaxed and her chest rising and falling with slow breaths. You knitted your eyebrows as you looked back at Oberyn, his grin wide and sparkling in the morning sun. Your mind was still clouded with confusion, sleep still gripping your consciousness as you yawned.

“What time is it?”

“It's….late.” He huffed, hints of a chuckle resonating through his chest at your expression.

“You should not worry about such trivial things.”

He leaned down over you, pressing a soft kiss to your temple, you hummed as his lips ghosted over your face, trailing down until they found your lips. His kisses in the morning were always so soft, attentive as if you would break from the faintest touch. You always felt so warm laying with him, your arms and legs intertwining with each shared kiss, Ellaria just a moment away as she rested on the other side of you. You waited for the moment she would wake, and put her arms around you as Oberyn did, the three of your stretching fleeting moments into lifetimes as you bathed in solace their bed chambers gave you.

“I cherish this time together more than you'll ever know.”

Oberyn spoke into your lips, putting words to every feeling that swirled inside of your chest.

“When it's just the three of us?”

Ellaria's arm wrapped around you, nearly halting your question as you melted into her embrace.

“Yes,” Oberyn kissed you one more time, brushing the hair away from your face as he looked over your shoulder, no doubt staring into the warm eyes the both of you fell in love with.

“My beautiful girls.”


End file.
